Three Minds
by StarvingSilver
Summary: Wendy arrived in the Don't Starve world with her sister's flower and a million regrets. Wilson has been wandering for days, pondering all this "magic." Willow survives with only her fire for company. But they all have a common goal. Destroy Maxwell. And to find food, of course.
1. Chapter 1: Memories and Chester

**Hi! Thank you so much even if you just glanced at this! I am still working on new chapters so if you can't wait just hang in there. :P PLZ REVIEW AND COMMENT! I need "constructive criticism" as some people say. Ideas for future chapters are welcomed as too are ideas for future stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the don't starve characters. they belong only to Klei Entertainment.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Memories and Chester

I suppose all stories start the same way. "Say, pal, you don't look so good. Better find something to eat before the night comes…"

Maxwell. That rotten, double-crossing, jerk with lips too large to be humanly possible. One day, Abigail and I would beat him to a grease spot. My clutch on the little red flower tightened. Abigail… The memory rushed back with surprising intensity.

"_Abby! Don't climb any higher! You could fall!" Abigail ignored my comment, reaching for the next branch. She was high above the forest, in the tallest tree. She insisted on going higher._

"_Wendy, don't be a wimp! The world is changing. If you want to live it to the fullest, you have to be brave. Be brave, Wendy. It's life." Abigail's foot suddenly caught on a knot in the trunk. She lost her balance, and shrieked as she fell backward. I screamed in terror from the ground, watching her small body tumble down through the branches._

_Her head snapped against a sturdy branch on the way down, twisting her head unnaturally. I screamed again as her body landed with a sickening crunch on the ground. "ABIGAIL!" I sobbed, sprinting over to her body. I placed my hand over her heart, but I could not feel the slightest beating._

"_Help!" I cried into the empty woods. "HELP!" I collapsed into sobs, and with shaking hands, slid the little flower from her hair. We had picked them only an hour before. And yet, it was the only thing we really shared. _

_Blood oozed from her head, where the branch had collided with her. I looked at it, and cried out again. "_HELP! _Somebody, anybody! Bring her back, _BRING HER BACK!"

"_I can."_

_I gasped as I looked up to see a tall man in a crisp, pin striped suit. He was spindly and strange, and his aura was weird. But I didn't care. He could bring Abigail back._

"_If you take my hand."_

_His skinny fingers were outstretched, and tempting. Abigail's words came back._

"Be brave, Wendy. It's life."

_The man, as if sensing my hesitation, said, "My name is Maxwell." Somehow, telling me his name compelled me to grab those fingers. And I was suddenly sucked into a screaming void._

I pushed away the memory to find tears streaming down my face and that the flower felt… weird. Different. Like a presence far away. I wiped away the tears.

"Abigail?" I said. "Where are you? I'm not done playing with you yet." It was then when I realized that Maxwell was indeed a total jerk, but he was definitely not a liar. I tucked the flower into my pocket and stood up. Maybe I _should_ find some food.

* * *

*Wilson*

I clomped through the forest, my striped coat catching on all the branches. I grumbled softly, complaining about Maxwell, the shortage of food, etc. But most of all, I complained about the lack of cold, hard _fact _in this seemingly magical world.

_NO,_ I thought. _That word is forbidden. Science is the gateway to the future. Magic is the gateway to the past._

I sighed. My jumbled thoughts were getting nowhere. I was just angry at Maxwell for dragging me into this mess. For dumping me in a world with nothing but my brain to keep me alive. For dumping me in a world full of un-scientific crap.

I clomped on, pausing every so often to clean a berry bush. Five days in this world and I still don't have a base camp. Pathetic.

Suddenly I tripped over an unseen object. I yelped in surprise as I fell flat on my face. Groaning, I stood up, and checked myself for cuts. Then I whirled around and snatched up the object of question.

It was a bone, with a little eye on top. I frowned and flipped it over in my palm a few times. After a little while, I shrugged and kept walking.

All of a sudden I heard a boing sound. It repeated again and again, getting louder and louder. I walked faster, a bit afraid.

I screamed as suddenly a small furry creature barreled between my legs, causing me to fall back with a thud. I was suddenly being showered with licks. "Stop it!" I laughed. "I'm extremely ticklish!" the creature hopped back to be a subject of my observations.

It was a tan furry sphere, with four little legs and a flopping red tongue and two little horns on its head. It opened its mouth to reveal a little pocket, with a trio of pinecones inside. I frowned. Where were its internal organs? How did it digest food? Where are the bodily fluids stored? Were there any at all? My scientific mind fired up and started listing known facts about the creature.

-It is not hostile.

-It stores items inside without digesting them.

-It makes weird bouncing noises when it walks.

-it came when I picked up the eye bone.

-Its unbelievably cute.

-I should totally name it Chester.

This was getting nowhere.

I grinned down at "Chester" and stood up. "Come on." I said. "We have a long night ahead of us." And I walked off into the dusk with Chester bouncing along blissfully at my side.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this! let me know if if Wilson or anybody is OOC. also, i appreciate if you would tell me desired chapter length...? I'm not sure if they should be long or short! L8ter Gamers! PLZ REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Fire and Ice

**Hi everybody! If you reviewed chapter 1, thanks so much! I read all my reviews, so yeah. Here it is: Chapter 2! Woot woot! I'm getting a little better at this website, so I'm excited. Let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Don't Starve characters. They belong only to Klei Entertainment.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fire and Ice

*Willow*

I sighed blissfully at the reassuring click of my lighter. The tiny flame flickered softly, its soft warm light glowing over the white ground. Spider webs coated the grass and trees, like a ghostly snow. A massive nest sat in the middle. Two tiers of pure ugly.

It was a shame how easy it was… My fingers twitched around the lighter.

I knelt down and touched the flame to the sticky carpet. I snapped back up and stood perfectly still as flames roared to life around me in glowing orange waves.

Detached shrieks floated past my ears. Spiders were terrible nuisances. It's better for everyone if they burned.

I stood still until the whole forest was reduced to ashes. Dead spiders sat charred, their legs to the sky. I walked slowly, reveling in the fire's destruction.

Fire was as beautiful as it was destructive, and that's why I loved it. It was strange how others didn't. They even acted afraid. Oh well. Not my problem. Ever since Maxwell dragged me here, tempting me with a world where I could burn to my heart's content, I had no one to share the miracle of fire with…

If only there was somebody here who could appreciate me for who I am.

_Boing… Boing… Boing…_

"What's that?" I hissed. Reflexively, I clicked open my lighter.

A small, brown, fluffy animal with a floppy tongue bounced past, shaking its fur and sending soot in all directions. It turned to face me, panted heavily, and settled onto the smoking ground. I think it was sleeping.

Logic whizzed through my brain. It was small, most likely a baby. If it was a baby, their mother was nearby…

I can deal with spider nests. But just a lighter is not going to hold back an angry mother demon. Suddenly I heard horribly loud, clomping footsteps. I cursed softly under my breath. I had too few materials to deal with Maxwell's puppets. I slipped into the charcoal forest, away from the unknown.

* * *

*Wendy*

My torch cast a small glow over the rocky ground. My feet ached, but I had to keep moving. I had cleaned the area of food, and it didn't look like it was going to grow back on all this rock, forcing me onward.

My newly crafted backpack was slung over my shoulder, stuffed with grass tufts, flint, and twigs. The dark surrounded me like a cloak, trying to penetrate my torchlight. The dark didn't bother me that much, because Abigail's flower was safe in my pocket. Somehow, I knew she could protect me.

I raised the torch in front of me.

"AAUUGH!"

I almost dropped my torch. Lying in front of me was a horrible, skeletal figure.

"_Be brave, Wendy."_

I glared down at the pile of bones. "It's too bad life doesn't last forever." I said coolly. I raised my torch a bit higher. If he had died, he must have died with at least some supplies…

My torchlight caught on a little blue glimmer. I wandered over and picked it up. It was a staff, with a smooth white handle and a gorgeous blue gem fastened to the top. I watched the sun rise over the rocky horizon, its rays bouncing prettily off the prism.

I frowned. "What does it do?" I sighed and trudged on, extinguishing the torch as the sun rose higher.

I walked over to a nearby berry bush, just beyond the edge of the rocks. I hummed quietly as I harvested the berries, daydreaming of a fistful of jam. My humming was met with the most obnoxious squawk I had ever heard.

I jumped away as a massive turkey barreled past.

Drumsticks… I could use some protein.

Acting on pure instinct, I pointed the staff at the turkey. A jet of blue light burst from the stick and collided with the turkey's outstretched plumage. I watched in amazement as the turkey iced over into a state of deep freeze.

"So that's what it does."

* * *

*Wilson*

_Whew, thank God I'm out of there…_

Chester bounced along merrily in front of me, pausing occasionally to lick up a pinecone and rush back to me to show off his prize. Behind me stretched a charred, barren (and not to mention quite terrifying) forest for miles on end.

How did it burn? There was no one around. I didn't really want to know. This was a first, because I never ask rhetorical questions. As a scientist, it is my duty to answer each and every question I generate. I reached up to "professionally" adjust my maroon striped vest.

_Except for that question…_ I sighed and let my hands drop to my sides.

The rockier of biomes stretched out before me, with a huge rock in the middle. A good place to set up a camp. But, it was already occupied.

"Abigail? Can you come back yet? I know you are there…"

Every hair on my head stood on end. That voice was human, and very similar to that of a child. The kid was hidden behind the boulder. My fists clenched, and I crept forward, trying to stay very quiet.

Chester busted the bubble.

He giddily boinged behind the stone, and a feminine screech met my ears.

Five seconds of total face palm. So much for a careful approach.

"Chester!" I yelled, dashing forward. "Don't scare her!" I darted behind the rock, scooped up Chester, and was finally able to view the girl entirely.

She looked very mature for her age. She had two blonde pigtails, tied back with red flowers. A larger flower rested at her part. Her features were sharp and pointed, but her eyes were big and round, and colored so light they were hardly colored at all.

Her outfit was that of a little girl. I cream colored shirt with puffy sleeves, a red skirt, and striped socks with cream ballet flats. Cupped in her palm was a flower matching the one in her hair. She noticed me staring at it and quickly slipped into the beat up backpack slung over her back. She picked up a strange staff and pointed it, threateningly.

"Who are you?" Her voice was soft like a flute, but crisp and firm.

My hands shot up in surrender, accidently dropping Chester, who landed on the ground with a loud boing and hid behind my legs.

"My name is Wilson, and that's Chester. I'm sorry he startled you, I was planning on a slow approach."

She gazed at me suspiciously. "I thought I was the only one in this world."

I laughed nervously, eyeing the staff. "I did too…" The staff looked like it could kill with one hit (_With what?_ My scientific brain wondered).

She lowered the staff, and I sighed inwardly. "Did Maxwell bring you here?" She asked.

I nodded. "He tempted me with knowledge. I'm a scientist, you see. By the way, what's your name?"

"Wendy." She replied. She glanced at the soot on my clothing. "You can rest here for today, but if you want to stay, you have to help out."

She pulled a straw roll from her pack and handed it to me. "Sleep. You need it." I gave her a weird look, but I obediently lay down on the ground on the other side of her fire pit.

Wendy was an extremely capable little girl, despite her young age. She seemed to be dealing with her situation quite maturely.

Chester bounced over to Wendy, promptly licked her face, and pranced back over to settle directly on top of my head. Minutes before I fell asleep, I met Wendy's eyes and noticed an expression of slight relief. I offered a small smile.

Chester suddenly decided my head wasn't worthy, so he curled up on top of Wendy's instead. She returned my smile. Slightly. Then she reached up and pet Chester.

"Good boy…"

Wendy was a strange, suspicious girl, but she was still a child. Finding someone else still calmed her a bit, even if she didn't trust easily. Even so, I liked her. And obviously Chester did, too.

As I napped, I dreamed of a girl named Abigail.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I really like reviews and I read all of them so speak up. I have a few things to say: first, if you were worried, don't, because there will be NO love triangle. I swear, I read to many YA novels and I am beyond sick of them. Also, Abigail WILL be summoned eventually, but some events have to happen first (I'm not giving anything away!) PLZ COMMENT OR REVIEW! Starvingsilver OUT :P**

**P.S. I really like suggestions :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Science?

**Woops guys! Soooo sorry for the delay, I feel so guilty! It's just that I was in a play, and it was production week, so every waking minute of my life was stolen and abused by forcing me to sing, dance, and stay up to the wee hours of the morning to finish homework. So thanks for reading this after all my stress! PLEASE REVIEW! I really like reviews!**

* * *

*Wendy*

Wilson was asleep on my straw roll. How awkward do situations get? He had been sleeping for what seemed like an eternity and a half. He had snored through the afternoon and all through the night, causing me extreme annoyance as I tried to sleep.

If he doesn't wake up soon, I am ditching him.

_Crap. I jinxed it._ Wilson stirred, stretched, and opened his eyes. Yawning loudly, he sat up. Chester, who had been lounging on my lap for the past hour, sprang from his perch and bounced over to say good morning.

"Hello, Chester! Good morning, Wendy." He smiled at me and stood up. "Daylight runs out quickly, as I have learned. We cannot waste a single minute."

Our day was dedicated to setting up a decent camp. Long treks were made into the woods, food was collected, flint was gathered, and grass was picked.

Wilson spent a good portion of the day building what looked like a greasy heap of scrap metal. Every so often, I would hear a quiet curse, and a piece of metal plating would clatter to the ground noisily, starling me and causing me to drop the flint I was chipping.

Due to another loud noise made by Wilson, I accidently broke the flint in two. It's not the only thing that broke.

"_SHUT UP YOU'RE STUPID MACHINE! _I am trying to concentrate! You just kissed goodbye the spear I was making you! You know? The spear that might just _save your ungrateful butt?"_ My voice shook with rage.

He just smiled and jammed a gold nugget into the mess of gears. "Ah. It seems you are traveling into the realm of _the awkward and extremely moody age. _I have already been through it, so I would know. The key is learning how to deal with emotions that are flying just out of reach. I would suggest-"

"Getting back on topic-" I said quickly. My God, I cannot believe I am having this conversation _already. _I only met him last night. "-What is that machine for anyway? It just looks like a heap of useless junk."

I pulled Abigail's flower from my pocket. "When you come back, remind me to knock some sense into him." I didn't expect Abigail to be gone much longer. She better come soon, or I might explode. This guy was off his rocker. But, her presence _was_ getting stronger. _Any day now…_

* * *

*Wilson*

My hands were caked with soot and sweat as I tirelessly crafted my machine. Wendy kept giving me the fish eye as she began chipping at a new hunk of flint. Two pickaxes and an axe leaned against our big boulder. Chester was sniffing them curiously (did he have a nose?).

I hated to admit it, but Wendy was making a lot more progress than I was. Perhaps I shouldn't have launched into the "awkward age" spiel. Her anger seemed to be channeled into her work, and she was producing tools twice as fast now.

I shoved a last stone into my contraption, and nailed the metal plating shut.

"Triumphant at last!" I hollered gleefully, jumping up to admire my work. "What is it…? Never mind, I don't want to know…" Wendy said mildly, not looking up from her task. I ignored the last part.

"A science machine!" I breathed. I stroked its lumpy surface like a new car. "This gorgeous little lady will help us to generate new ideas… With the power of SCIENCE! It's high tech robotic brain will generate blueprints like a professional."

Wendy looked up. The Machine let out a huge shudder, and a chunk of metal landed with a thump of the ground. Wendy rolled her eyes and looked back down to inspect her spear head. She was not impressed.

I let out an annoyed huff. Was there _anybody _in this universe who understood my excitement? Or was it true that I was useless? _Somebody, _I thought, _anybody._ "At least I have you, Chester." I said dryly.

Chester bounced over to the machine, gave it a thorough sniffing, and then lifted up a leg to take a wiz on the metal.

"You will thank me one day, I swear…" I mumbled.

"For now, why don't you do something useful?" Wendy snickered.

*Willow*

* * *

My stomach grumbled loudly as I trudged onwards. There was NO FOOD. It was like someone was here before me and cleaned all the bushes! _Fat chance,_ I thought bitterly. I managed to find a single shriveled carrot, but everything else had mysteriously disappeared.

Dusk came surprisingly quickly. I felt the chill of night air brush across my back, and I shuddered. Cold and hungry. Fantastic. I clicked my lighter and walked by the glow of the teeny flame. The fire suddenly illuminated a sprout of bright green leaves. FOOD!

I knelt down and hurriedly attempted to dig up the plant. To my complete astonishment, the plant leapt to its feet (wait-_feet?_)

MEEP. MEEP. MEEP.

I screamed and backed away, bumping into a dead tree.

Wait a minute. It was so darn _cute. "AAAAW!_" I gushed. "You little planty! Your so cute! _Yes you aaare!"_

It really was adorable. It was small with a cute little squished up face, cute in a pug sort of way. It hopped around my feet and generally followed me around as I set up a campfire.

MEEP. MEEP. MEEP.

Okay. This was getting a little creepy.

"You can stop widdle guy! I won't hurt you!" MEEP. MEEP. MEEP.

That's it. Bye bye baby voice. Here comes the burn.

"Alright plant. Stop this meeping. You can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

MEEP. MEEP. MEEP.

It sure does like challenges. I covered my ears and attempted to fall asleep. To no avail. I ended up fueling the fire by dumping grass in with my toes, because my fingers were too busy plugging my ears.

MEEP. MEEP. MEEP.

That's it. This plant, however cute it might be, has to go.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at it long and hard, channeling all my rage into that scream.

_*Somewhere not too far a little girl wondered if she heard the screaming pleas of an annoyed young woman.*_

In the morning, the meeping still wouldn't stop. At least it was light enough to murder the creep. The plant suddenly burrowed itself deep in the ground, as though sensing my frustration. Dark circles gave my now bloodshot eyes a tired tinge. I was not letting that thing get away. I raised my lighter.

"Time to cook some leafy butt."

A few minutes later a now dead meepy plant was roasting over a little fire I had conjured. As it cooked I whistled as I tied a sharp piece of flint to a long stick. Insta-spear. Remind me to copyright that. When the plant was a tasty looking golden brown I slid it off the stick and devoured every last bite.

I moaned as the beautiful sensation of being full swept through my veins to the tips of my jet black pigtails. I rubbed my happy stomach and gathered my stuff, and began to troop on forward. Maybe I could find another.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading chapter three! I will try to keep from delaying that long, as I was annoyed with myself for letting you guys down. As always, PLEASE REVIEW! I love them and read them all :)**

**Catch you later!**

**-StarvingSilver**

**P.S I am planning on writing a harry potter RoseXScorpious fanfic soon! So excited! Ha Ha total potterhead :P**


End file.
